This invention relates to a process execution apparatus, a process execution method and a process execution program and can be suitably applied to a process execution apparatus which executes a process, for example, in response to a shaking direction of a housing member which is moved by shaking.
A process execution apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-334642 which recognizes in which direction a housing member is shaken as viewed from the housing member and executes a process in response to the recognized housing member shaking direction. For example, if the housing member is shaken in the rightward direction as viewed from the housing member, then the process execution apparatus executes a process corresponding to the rightward direction.